Renesmee's Eclipse
by RoniCullen
Summary: The third book in the Renesmee's Saga series. Renesmee, Kylie, Ian and Masen enter high school together. They think their life has finally become their peaceful eternity. They were wrong. The Volturi Hybrids are still out for some bitter-sweet revenge... Rated K plus for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Highschool

**A/N If you haven't read Renesmee's Twilight or Renesmee's Moon, please go back and read those first. **

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My cousin Kylie's voice called. I pulled the covers over my head with a groan.

"Renesmee! Nessie! Nessa! Ness! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU TO GET YOU UP?!" Kylie shouted. She burst into my bedroom and ran over to my bed. She yanked the covers off me to sit down next to me.

"What?" I asked with another groan.

"We have high school today! Come on, it's my first time going to school and I'm so excited! Masen, Ian, you and I… Ah, four hybrids against the world! Come on!" She cried. Her aging had sped up rapidly after the incident with the Werewolves two years ago, right as Masen, Ian and my aging slowed down. So now the four of us were finally physically the same age of sixteen.

"Trust me, once you go to school, you won't be as excited about it, Kylie." I mumbled. I had been to middle school for a whole two weeks before I was pulled out due to the werewolf crisis. I still remembered it and despised the memory, though most of that was from my incident with Kyle, my almost boyfriend who I preferred not to think about. I sat up and gave a huff of annoyance. Kylie grinned at me.

"So are you getting up now, Ness?" She asked me. I nodded. She latched onto me in a hug, grinning ear to ear.

"We're going to have so much fun in high school together!" She cried. She skipped out of my bedroom again, yelling for Masen this time. I climbed out of bed and went over to my closet. Once I was dressed in a red shirt, leather jacket, a new pair of jeans and leather boots, I combed out my hair and walked into the living room of my cottage. Ian was sitting on the couch, waiting for everyone else and Kylie was just saying goodbye to my parents.

"Don't worry; we'll have a great time at school today." She was assuring them. _Yeah right, _I thought sarcastically. The only thing that would make this day worth being an actual day of my life would be if Jacob walked in that door. As if on que, Jacob did. I grinned and ran to hug him. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, not enough to anger my parents over.

"Come to say goodbye?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it..." He said, giving me another kiss. Masen walked out from his bedroom.

"Eww, get a room you guys." He told us. I rolled my eyes at him and went to retrieve my book bag from the couch.

"Don't you guys want breakfast before you go?" Mom asked. We all looked at her with a 'why would we want _that_?' look on our faces. We all hated human food and she knew that. She nodded.

"Right, sorry, old habit from living with my dad. Go have fun." She hugged Masen, which he slyly pulled away from after a couple seconds. Then she hurried over to hug me.

"Remember, no powers in front of humans, stick to the cover story and no ditching." She told us.

"Would we ditch?" Masen asked in a tone that suggested he would. Mom shot him a warning look.

"Yes. Don't." She warned him in a 'you will regret it horribly if you do' tone of voice. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack.

"Let's go." We all walked over to the big house at a human pace. We still had an hour before we had to be at school; we could waste some time. Valentine, who was now physically ten or eleven, met us at the door.

"Nessie!" She jumped into my arms for a hug, which I gave to her. Then she abandoned me in favor of Kylie. Without warning, Aunt Rose took a picture of us. Kylie looked horrified.

"Mom! I wasn't ready! Do I look ugly? Oh gosh, I so totally will look ugly in that picture! Delete it, delete it now!" She cried at her mom. I rolled my eyes. Kylie was always such the perfectionist…

"Nope. I like this one… I might frame it and hang it for the whole family to see _every day_." Aunt Rose teased. She looked even more horrified at that. Hal came downstairs from his bedroom and I looked over at him.

"I hope that you have a horrible day today, Princess." He told me with a wink and a grin on his face.

"You too… Princess..." I told him, trying not to smile at my own tease. Kylie and Aunt Rose both put a hand over their open mouths with a 'oh no you didn't' look on their faces. Uncle Emmett whispered 'dang girl' under his breath. The rest of the family was chucking. I half expected Hal to be mad at me for that one, but he just turned to look at me and then gave me a nod.

"I taught you well, young grasshopper." I smiled at the praise. I should've remembered he can take as much as he can give.

"Come on, little cousins, little sister, we have to get to school." Ian told us, grabbing his car keys. I ignored the fact he referred to me as his 'little cousin' when I was in fact older. He was just seeing how I would react to that. For his birthday last month, he had gotten a brand new five-seater dodge truck, which was his dream car. Kylie had gotten her whole closet re-done after a long, expensive shopping spree with Aunt Alice. She still claimed that her present was better than his and in her personal opinion it was. I gave Jacob one last hug before Masen, Kylie and I all followed Ian out to the garage. Kylie and Masen climbed into the back seats together while Ian and I got in the front seats. Ian drove us to the high school and we all got out of the truck. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _Welcome to High School, Renesmee… _


	2. Chapter 2: Paranoid

I could feel everyone else in the parking lot staring at us as we climbed out of the truck. I was almost used to it, due to the fact that every time we went out in public, someone stared at us. We were half human and half vampire so we had to deal with both the gift and the curse of beauty. Kylie had straightened out her normally curly blonde hair, had applied black eye makeup to really bring out her violet eyes (she could have made them any color; she preferred to stick with those though) and wore a form fitting sleeveless black dress, fishnet leggings and knee high, high heeled black leather boots. Apparently she thought that being Goth was the new hottest trend. Her mom was just happy that she had a sense of style at all. But I had to admit even with the whole Goth thing going on, Kylie was beautiful, even more so than my mom or even hers. Masen had his dark brown hair long enough to spike it up with hair-gel and wore a zipped up black sweatshirt, dark jeans and tennis shoes. Even when he didn't dress up, girls stared at him. Even though he was adopted, he couldn't be a better mixture of mom and dad if he tried. Ian wore a brown long sleeved t-shirt, dark jeans and hiking boots. His blonde/brown hair was gelled back to keep it out of his face. I looked down at my leather jacket, red shirt and dark jeans. I guess I had a thing for style too… I saw a group of boys sitting in the bed of a truck, smiling flirtingly at me. I smiled back. Not because they were trying to flirt with me, but because the thought of what Jacob would do to them if they made a move on me made me want to laugh out loud.

"What are you grinning at? You have Jacob. And he's way hotter than them." Kylie reminded me as they boys went into the front office to get our class lists for the four of us.

"Yeah, I know. I was grinning thinking what he would do if he was here… And you think that Jacob's hot?" I asked.

"Not as hot as Seth, but yeah…"

"Seth? You're crushing on Seth Clearwater?" I asked her. She shot me a look, though it was more embarrassed than threatening.

"Don't tell him that!"

"My lips are sealed, Ky, my lips are sealed…" I assured her. Masen and Ian came back out and handed us our papers.

"Good news, we have all our classes together and Kylie and Masen have all theirs together." Ian told me. I nodded. It was good to have a built in buddy system in case things got bloody, literally. Although everyone was sure of their self control, we'd never test it around a bleeding human.

"Let's get to class then."

I was standing by my locker in between two periods, when I felt someone right behind me. I didn't turn; assuming it was Ian, my brother or Kylie.

"Miss me?" The voice of Aro's hybrid son reached my ear. I dropped my books and spun around. There was no one behind me. Ian hurried over to me.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling to pick up my books. I shakily kneeled down beside him on the floor.

"Adam Volturi… I think he's here... At the school…" My voice shook as I whispered those words. Ian's eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"What?" He asked just as quietly, abandoning picking up the books on the floor. I jumped to my feet.

"We have to find Masen and Kylie!" I said worriedly. I could only imagine what would happen if he found them first. By now the hallway was empty except for the two of us; the rest of the students had gone to their classes.

"Found us… Why weren't you in gym class with us, the teacher sent us out to look for you guys?" Kylie's voice rang out behind me. I spun around to look at her as she walked up with Masen right beside her. She saw the expression on my face and her soft expression instantly became worried too.

"What's going on?" Masen asked.

"Adam… He's back. I just felt him behind me and he said 'miss me?' but when I turned around he was already gone."

"Maybe you're being paranoid, Nessa." Masen told me. I glared at him. Here I was being all worried about what Adam would do to him and now he's brushing it off as me being paranoid?

"I'm not!" I growled.

"Hey, hey, okay, we believe you, no need to growl about it, Nessie." Ian said, being the peacemaker like always.

"Should we go home then if he's here?" Kylie asked, looking around the empty hallway nervously.

"Yeah… We at least need to tell the family about it." I told her with a nod. I grabbed my books from the floor and stuffed them back into my backpack. We hurried out to the parking lot.

"Well, well, well…" We all turned right as we got to Ian's truck at the voice. It wasn't Adam's, but I did know who it belonged to.

"Elijah… Marcus's son…" I said as I turned around. Masen and Ian hissed while I pushed Kylie behind me protectively.

"I'd hate to make a scene, but I suppose since we have you alone we should kill you like we planned…" A feminine voice said. Kylie and I spun around.

"And Marie, daughter of Caius…" I hissed through my teeth. The blonde girl smiled evilly over at me.

"And don't forget me!" The familiar voice of Adam rang out as he stepped around a car into view. A dark haired girl followed a few steps behind him, hands on her hips as she sized us up.

"This is Lana, Demetri's daughter, not that you really need to know. You'll be dead before you mention her to anyone…"

"You are real cowards! Corning us to get us alone because you know that our family could kill you all in an instant…" Masen growled. I kept one hand on Kylie's arm but used the other to block him from stepping towards Adam. I grabbed his sweatshirt sleeve and used it to pull him closer to me.

"Maybe… But we will kill you and win, so… What are we doing talking? Let us begin…"


	3. Chapter 3: Schoolyard Fight

Adam leapt towards me and I easily moved out of the way while the others battled Lana, Marie and Elijah. Ian was fighting Lana, Masen was fighting Elijah and Kylie was fighting Marie. Adam came towards me again and I grabbed his arm as he swung on me and twisted it behind his back.

"I got tougher since last time we fought, _Adam_!" I told him, spitting out his name. Then I shoved him to the ground. I turned to look towards Kylie, worried since she had never been in a fight before. She was on the ground and Marie had her hands wrapped around Kylie's throat.

"Kylie!" I yelled. I moved to get to her but Adam wrapped his arms around my waist and tossed me back against the pavement. I climbed to my feet, hissing. I saw behind Adam that Ian was helping Kylie now. I turned my attention back to Adam right as he hit me hard enough to knock me to the ground again. I felt my nose and my hand came back bloody. I didn't have time to prepare myself before he kicked me in the stomach as hard as he could. I flew against the tailgate of Ian's truck.

"I got tougher since last time too, honey." He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off my feet. A memory of me being held that way by Caius when I was younger flashed through my mind. I grabbed his wrists and began to project every memory of pain or fear I had into him. He let go and stumbled back, dropping me to the pavement again. I coughed, holding my throat painfully. Once we lost physical contact, he recovered, snarling and hissing.

"I'm almost impressed… Almost…" He told me. I was kneeling on the ground, not even wanting to get up, holding my rib cage painfully. Mom was not going to be happy; I probably had a couple cracked rips from Adam's kick… Adam kicked me in the chest again and my head hit the tailgate. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Adam's neck. Masen… Adam rolled out of Masen's grasp and got on top of him. In a second Adam had him on the ground, about to behead him. I jumped up, forgetting about my ribs in my desperation to protect my brother from Adam. Then three wolves jumped out of the trees by the parking lot. Adam turned to look towards the wolves for a second and in that second Masen slipped out of his grip. Leah jumped towards Elijah and Lana, who were ganging up on Ian. Seth whined and jumped towards Marie, who was still beating on Kylie. Jacob ran towards Adam, but he ran off and disappeared. Lana, Marie and Elijah all disappeared too. The wolves jumped back into the cover of the trees and returned a minute later in shorts and t-shirts. Leah ran to Ian to see if he was okay. Seth went over to Masen and Kylie to check on them. Jacob ran over to me.

"Are you okay, Nessie?" He asked worriedly, his big hands wrapping around my arms. I felt the back of my head and didn't feel any blood, despite the pain. Everyone else came over to us.

"Maybe… I think we should get home…." I mumbled. He helped me to my feet. I looked at the others. Ian had a bloody nose and busted lip, though he seemed otherwise unharmed by the fight. Kylie had bruises on her neck from getting strangled by Marie. Masen had a bruise on his head and was holding his right arm painfully.

"Let's go. Leah, Seth, ride in the back?" Jacob asked. Leah and Seth nodded and climbed into the truck bed. Ian and Masen climbed into the front seats of the truck while Kylie, Jacob and I got in the back seats.


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

**A/N Just read the reviews for Renesmee's Moon. Yes, Garrett will be with the Denali Coven. **

Once we got back to the house, Jacob insisted on carrying me inside. I didn't protest too much. The second we came inside, everyone turned to us.

"You're home earl-… Oh my gosh! What happened to Renesmee?" Mom demanded of Jacob, running over to me. Jacob gently set me down and mom took me over to the couch. Carlisle came over to me. Dad was talking to Masen while Rosalie and Emmett were talking to Kylie and Ian.

"Those Volturi hybrids attacked Nessie, Masen, Kylie and Ian at school." Jacob explained to mom shortly. Mom growled.

"And it looks like we have our old enemies back in town."

It turned out that I only had two cracked ribs, which were healed completely by the next morning. I also had a slight concussion, but that healed even faster than my ribs. No one else was seriously hurt, though we were fussed over by our family that night. The next morning, Alice and Valentine came sprinting back from the mailbox at the end of the driveway with a letter clutched in Alice's hand. Everyone turned around as they ran into the house. Alice waved the letter in the air.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, look at this!" She handed the letter over to Carlisle and then she ran into Jasper's arms, still grinning. Valentine jumped onto the couch in between Kylie and me with a matching grin. Carlisle read through the letter himself before he said anything out loud.

"It appears that Nahuel has invited all of us to a party… It is to be held in our honor in his father's old mansion in Canada…" He said.

"And it's a formal ball! We can dress up and everything!" Alice cried excitedly. She grabbed Valentine's hand and then ran up to Alice's room to plan their dresses. I rolled my eyes; they were always overly excited about things like this.

"I don't suppose that Jacob could come?" I asked. Carlisle opened his mouth to respond but Jacob beat him to it.

"Don't think I'd be appreciated there. But you'll only be gone for a few days." He reminded me. I nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I heard Alice calling me from upstairs.

"Renesmee! Come on, we need your opinion on dresses!"

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer. **


	5. Chapter 5: Nahuel's Sisters

"Ness, we need to go!" Masen called from the front door of our cottage. Mom and dad had already headed to the big house to prepare to get to the airport. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my duffel bag. I ran over to him.

"Okay, got it, let's go." I told him. We ran through the forest to the big house. Jacob met me inside the door. He scooped me up into a hug while Masen went to talk to mom and dad.

"Stay safe." He told me.

"You too, Jacob…" Mom called for me from the garage. Jacob and I kissed quickly before I hurried out to the garage. I climbed into the backseat of dad's Volvo next to Masen. Carlisle, Esme and Hal were getting into Carlisle's car. Valentine, Alice and Jasper were getting into Alice's canary yellow Porsche. Emmett, Rosalie, Kylie and Ian were all getting into Emmett's jeep. We drove to the airport, went through all the security checks and then got onto our plane. We could just drive up to the place in Canada, but the plane was faster and more comfortable.

"Don't you think this is a little suspicious?" Masen asked quietly as we took our seats together.

"Um… no… Why should it be? Nahuel's always been a friend to us and Kylie and Ian are his half siblings, why shouldn't he get to see them along with the rest of us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"We haven't had contact with him since before I was adopted." He reminded me. I shook my head.

"He lived in South America in some gosh-forsaken jungle, Masen. I doubt he had plane tickets and cell phones to keep in contact with us and come see us all the time before his dad was killed by the Volturi. Now he's living in luxury and it's a different story. And besides, keep in mind it's only been five years since you were adopted, despite your physical appearance." I told him.

"True… But still…"

"I'm going to ignore you now, but feel free to talk to yourself." I told him, putting my ear buds in and turning on my MP.3 player.

* * *

><p>"Nahuel, hey there!" Mom went to hug him as we met him in the parking garage of the airport.<p>

"You know Ian and Kylie of course; you're the one that's responsible for letting us adopt them into our family." Mom said, pointing towards them. Kylie and Ian smiled and nodded to him.

"And you haven't met Masen, Hal or Valentine yet. They are hybrids too. Well, Masen and Valentine are, Hal's a full vampire." Mom added, talking fast and kind of nervously. Valentine smiled and waved from her position in between her parents. Masen and Hal both just nodded tersely to him.

"And you remember Renesmee." Mom said, looking towards me. I stepped forward to shake his hand.

"It's really good to see you again, Nahuel." I told him. He smiled at me and nodded in return.

"It is good to see you too. Let's go back to my home, shall we?" Nahuel had rented cars for us and it didn't take long for us to reach his mansion. As soon as we got there, three girls ran out to meet us.

"Ah, these are my sisters. Serena…" Nahuel motioned towards a tall, graceful black haired girl. She looked to be physically the oldest out of the three girls, early twenties probably.

"Maysun…" He motioned towards the second girl. This girl was tall as well with a thin, athletic figure and a waterfall of chocolate brown hair that went to her waist. She was physically in her late teens.

"And Jennifer..." The last girl was beautiful and this was coming from me, who had grown up seeing my Aunt Rose, my mother and Kylie. She was shorter than the rest, but still a bit taller than me. She had inky black hair that had been only partly died purple and blue, a flawless complexion and dark brown eyes that looked at all of us in happiness and excitement. Physically she only looked to be sixteen or seventeen. She ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Renesmee Cullen! Nahuel has talked so much about you! I wanted to meet you for myself and now I have!" She said without releasing me from the hug. Finally she pulled back.

"I'll show you to your room. And Kylie, right? I guess we're half sisters! This is so cool!" Jennifer launched herself onto Kylie for a hug. Kylie was grinning because of the fact that she had just met her half sister. Once Jennifer had gotten a hug from all of us, she grabbed my hand.

"Let's go! Kylie, you too!" She grabbed Kylie's hand and raced into the mansion while we struggled to keep up. She led us to two rooms side by side. The French doors were opened to allow us to see the huge bedrooms with beds, private bathrooms and huge bay doors leading out to private balconies.

"You can choose which one you want, though they're pretty much the same… OMG, I wanna go talk to Ian and Masen and Valentine! You guys are all sooo cool!" She said, stretching out the word 'so'. Then she shrieked with excitement and hurried off again. I took Kylie's hand. _I think you're going to get along well with her. You're both insane_. I told her. She laughed.

"I bet we will!"

**A/N So sorry I haven't updated in so long! I honestly kind of forgot about this fanfiction. I'm doing a couple others right now and for some strange reason, Renesmee's Eclipse totally slipped my mind! Sorry again. Please continue to read and review! **

**~RoniCullen **


	6. Chapter 6: Party

That night the party was held. Apparently Nahuel had invited the Denali coven, the Amazon coven and some hybrids that were his half siblings, yet didn't live with him. Alice had all the boys wearing tuxedos while she had party dresses for us girls. I thought that Esme's dress was just beautiful. It was a plum purple that had a high neckline and went to the floor, flowing out a couple inches behind her. She wore black pumps with it, though you couldn't see them under the dress. Her hair was curled beautifully for the occasion and part of it was braided around her head. Mom's dress was simple, yet elegant. It was an ink black dress that went to her knees with a bow around the waist. She wore black toeless boots that didn't have much of a heel because Alice knew she couldn't walk well in heels. Her hair was curled and part of it was braided over the rest of it. Alice's dress was a dark blue that came down to just above her knees with no sleeves, a sweetheart necklace and a huge bow around her waist. She wore matching high heels that gave her at least four or five inches of height. I wasn't quite sure how she walked in them… Her hair was straightened from its normally spiky appearance and it framed her face. Rose's dress was a silky, royal purple color with spaghetti straps that came to her knees. She wore sparkly white high heels, not as tall as Alice's though. Her hair was curled tightly so they bounced whenever she walked. Kylie's dress was short (it was basically a long shirt) that was a deep red with no sleeves and had a sparkly golden flower on the side with feathers of the same color going down the skirt and wrapping around her waist. It was a pretty dress, just not my style at all. She wore red stilettos with it. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail with the curly tips touching her shoulders. Valentine's dress was only a little bit longer than Kylie's. It was dark blue and sparkly all over with a black sash around the waist. She wore blue flats with it. She was only physically thirteen; she couldn't walk in really high heels yet without hurting herself. Her black hair was curled loosely and it was long enough to hang around her mid back. My dress had a sleeveless pure white top with a pale pink skirt that was long enough to go to my ankles in the back but only came down to my knees in the front. I wore plain white heels that only gave me about an inch of height with it. My curly brown hair was long enough that it came to my waist. It was pulled into a curly ponytail with several pony-tail-holders down it to hold it together. Pale pink flowers were stuck in it. You would think that it was my wedding day the way Alice had done it. The second we walked into the courtyard, Nahuel came over to us. I had to admit that he was looking handsome in a tuxedo.

"May I have this dance, Miss Renesmee?" He asked me, taking my hand to kiss my knuckles. I smiled shyly and nodded.

"Of course…" I agreed. He led me out to the middle of the courtyard where several people were already dancing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice tugging Jasper onto the dance floor too. Kylie was literally dragging Hal out to the dance floor behind her. He had dug in his heels and was whispering something to her, but she pulled hard and got him on the dance floor anyway. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist, holding the other one. He was looking like he would rather die. I bit my lip to avoid laughing. As we were dancing, I tripped over my own feet and Nahuel caught me.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good..." I told him. I was painfully aware of my cheeks burning in embarrassment. Suddenly he stopped dancing and led me off the dance floor.

"I want to show you something." He whispered. He led me out of the courtyard and outside the mansion. He led me over to a bridge by the sparkly water and sat down at on the side of it, motioning for me to do the same. I sat down, letting my legs hang over the edge of the bridge.

"It's pretty out here." I told him, nodding slowly. Before I could react, he leaned in and kissed me. I quickly pulled away from him, scrambling to my feet again. He calmly stood up.

"My apologizes, that was out of line." He said just calmly.

"You bet your hybrid butt it was out of line! Did you know I have a boyfriend?" I snapped. He looked slightly surprised.

"I didn't know that… My apologizes, again, Renesmee. I assume it's the wolf, of course? Yes, of course… But you must admit that I would be the better man."

"You don't even know Jacob!"

"But I could give you more. This place is all mine. You could stay here with me." He told me. I brushed past him, heading back towards the courtyard. Once I was a couple yards away, I turned back to him.

"Tonight was a good night, until now... Goodnight, Nahuel." I told him. I turned to go, but he darted in front of me, taking advantage of his vampire speed. I took a step back from him.

"Would you at least consider it? You would be happier-."

"NO! I wouldn't be happier here! In fact, right now, I'm pretty unhappy here." I hurried past him. I had to go through the courtyard to get back into the house. I expected my whole family to notice me, but I only heard two sets of footsteps following me. I went to my bedroom, leaving the door open. I turned, expecting Aunt Rose and my mom to be there, but instead it was Kate and Tanya Denali.

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" Kate came to sit on my bed, pulling me down with her. I put my head against her shoulder.

"Nahuel kissed me and now wants me to stay with him here."

"So?" Tanya asked, sitting down on the other side of me.

"So, I have a boyfriend and trust me, it's not him."

"I'll be back in a moment." Tanya walked out of the room. I had no doubt she was going to get my mom and/or my dad to come talk to me.

"Well, I think the best thing you could do is try not to let it bother you." Kate told me, rubbing my shoulder. I nodded slowly. Then mom appeared in my doorway. Kate stood up and walked out. Mom came over to me.

"I'm sorry about Nahuel, honey. I've been in a love triangle myself and I know how it can hurt." Mom told me, coming to sit down beside me.

"You've been in a love triangle? With who?" I asked.

"You're dad and…someone else." She said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Who else?" I demanded. I could only think of one more person and I was hoping I was wrong.

"Jacob." She answered, head down to avoid looking at me. I jumped to my feet, stumbling as my heels caught me off balance.

"What? No! He wouldn't fall for you!"

"Excuse me?" Mom asked, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"I meant we're soul-mates! He wouldn't have really been in love with you, right?" I asked. She stood up too, running a finger through her hair and messing up the 'masterpiece' hair that Alice had spent an hour doing.

"I think he was… But he loves you more now. Now that he imprinted on you-." She started.

"But if he hadn't, he wouldn't love me?" I demanded. I rubbed my arms and then folded them across my chest, only to drop them again. I couldn't find a comfortable position due to the conversation.

"Well… Okay, honey, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't try to change your relationship with Jacob. He loves you, baby, and you love him and this can't change anything."

"Tell me!"

"Okay… You know how you have to have eye contact when wolves imprint on you?" She asked. I nodded. He'd explained imprinting inside and out to me a dozen times before. I knew it all.

"Yeah…"

"He made eye contact when…when he was going to kill you."


	7. Authors Note

**I hate to make one whole chapter the Authors Note and I'm sure you guys aren't thrilled that the only thing you get are some notes and questions instead of the story of Renesmee Cullen. However, it's necessary. **

**I was reading the reviews and thought I'd answer some questions first. **

**Dear dkjkaden, **

**The wolves' didn't give chase to the hybrids because of two reasons: **

**1. They were worried about the 'kids'. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee; his first instinct would be to make sure she's okay before going for revenge. Same thing with Leah for Ian. Seth (though he didn't imprint on Kylie) cares for her and wanted to make sure she was okay too. Notice how she was beaten pretty hard on by the Volturi hybrids? He just wanted to make sure she was okay. **

**2. As you said yourself: it would have ended the story pretty quickly and I have much more hybrid-butt-kicking in store! **

**As for your second question (well, more like a request), there will not be a Nahuel-Jacob-Renesmee Love Triangle. I agree; it's been done to death and Renesmee will always love Jacob more than anyone else. So I don't think there will be any love triangle with Renesmee, though there might be with some other characters. **

**And, lastly, I'm not sure about Nahuel and Tanya. I'll give it some thought, but really I have to write what works in the story. I'll make sure Tanya and Nahuel both get their happy ending, though, don't worry. **

**Also, I want to say that in this story, Renesmee, Kylie, Ian and Masen are done being little kids. They are almost as tough as vampires and I assure you that they will fight with the rest of the Cullen's when the time comes. **

**Now, I have a few questions for my readers if you guys don't mind answering them in the reviews. **

**1. If there was a love triangle, who should it be with? Example: Valentine, Masen and Nahuel (random example, I haven't planned anything yet). I'm open to any suggestions about the love triangle and I promise to consider every suggestion and whatever one (or more...) I chose I will try to make it good and par with the Love Triangle of the books! **

**2. Do you guys have anything to say about the battles I've written so far? Too quick, not quick enough, not enough actual fighting, etc? At the end of this story (spoiler alert) there's going to be a HUGE battle, so I want to make it as good as possible. **

**3. Too many Cullen's or not enough? Should I add more original characters? If I do add more OC's, they don't necessarily have to be a main character or even part of the Cullen's. I could add nomads, add some Denali Coven members. Just wondering because I have a few ideas on characters. **

**4. What do you think of each OC I've done? Example: is Hal too serious or Masen too much like the stereo-type kid brother (always in trouble, over-protected by older sister). **

**Please continue to read and review! Thanks a lot to all my viewers and reviewers! **

**~RoniCullen **


	8. Chapter 7: Tearful Truth

"Wha…? What? No! NO!" I cried. The tears were already rolling down my cheeks. My Jacob had wanted to kill me? My Jacob who had been with me every day of my life? My Jacob, who panicked and yelled for Carlisle if I so much as tripped over my own two feet? My Jacob, who protected me with his life? My Jacob, who was my boyfriend? My imprinter? My soul-mate…? I was only vaguely aware that I was still whispering 'no' under my breath. I must've said it a hundred times before mom pulled me into a hug and stopped me from saying it anymore.

"Baby, I am so sorry." Mom murmured into my hair. I cried against her shoulder. I couldn't believe it. If he hadn't imprinted on me, he would have killed me? And if he was going to kill me, then he wouldn't have wanted to imprint on me… The thought made me cry harder.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry that you had to find that out..." Mom said again, sounding like I was gonna to make her cry, if she could cry that is. Finally, I collected myself and pulled away.

"Can I be alone for a while, mom; I just need to think about some things?" I asked. She gave me a sympathetic look as she brushed aside a loose strand of my hair.

"Sure, sure, honey. I'll tell everyone you weren't feeling well and it's best not to both you..." She told me. I nodded. She walked out, quietly shutting the door behind her. I numbly went over to my suitcase and pulled out my pajamas. I got out of my dress and heels, switching them for shorts, a tank top and shorts. I pulled all the flowers out of my hair, tossing them in the trashcan beside my door. Then I walked over to my bed and crawled in. Then I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter. I've been trying to update more often, though, so you can expect more soon. **


	9. Chapter 8: BFF (Best Family Forever)

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. I considered ignoring whoever was on the other side. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"Yeah, you are not going to ignore us. We're coming in." Kylie's voice said. I almost smiled. It was like Kylie and I could read each other's minds. The door opened and Kylie poked her head in.

"She's decent, you guys can come in." She came in and was followed by Valentine, Masen, Ian and Hal. I sat up tiredly. Hal gave me a smirk.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine."

"Oh shut up, Hal." I said teasingly, trying not to laugh. He gave me a genuine smile and then turned to look over at Kylie.

"Told you I could make her smile." Valentine threw herself down on the bed and dropped a couple boxes of Twinkies in front of me.

"I raided Nahuel's kitchen for these babies!" She said, tucking a curl of black hair behind her ear as she ripped open a box.

"You know I don't like human food." I reminded her.

"This isn't just human food. These are Twinkies! If you haven't had 'em, you haven't lived! These things are heaven in a plastic package!" Valentine told me with an excited laugh.

"Okay, big sis, everyone else is out hunting together so we're going to lock ourselves in here with you. Consider it a 'stop pouting because you're boyfriend tried to kill you' intervention!" Masen told me, flopping down on the other side of me and lying down against the pillows. I had to laugh at that. Kylie, Ian and Hal all climbed up onto the big bed too.

"So why aren't you guys hunting?" I asked.

"You are more important than hunting, Nessie. We are BFF's after all. BFF stands for Best Family Forever to me." Kylie told me. She hugged me and then grabbed a Twinkie from the pile. I grinned and grabbed a Twinkie too. Masen grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down against the pillows. I laughed as I playfully struggled against him tickling me.

A couple hours later, I woke up in between Valentine and Kylie. Masen and Ian were asleep at the foot of the bed. Hal was standing by the window. I climbed out of bed, careful not to wake anyone else up, and walked over to him.

"Hey." I whispered. He turned.

"Hey, Princess." I smiled. It was nice to hear him call me that, no matter how annoying I had thought it was before I'd gotten used to it. Hal turned back towards the window and I looked out too. Everyone was just returning home. It was obvious that something was wrong. Everyone was gathered around Alice and though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could see they were all talking at once with worried expressions.

"Something's wrong…" Hal muttered. He hurried out of the room to meet them. I went over to my cousins and brother to shake them awake.

"Something's wrong, come on." I told them. I hurried out after Hal without waiting for them. I could hear them following me. Everyone else was already in the courtyard. I hurried over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked mom, tugging on her arm. She had a look of fear and worry on her face. Valentine went over to stand by Alice and Jasper, asking the same question I'd asked. Masen came over to stand beside me and Kylie and Ian ran over to Rose and Emmett.

"Alice had a vision… She says the Volturi hybrids are going to come after us… But not alone. They're coming with werewolves and a newborn army…" Mom said.

"What?" Masen and I asked in unison.

"They really want us dead and they've decided to stop at nothing to kill us. They have werewolves and newborns and a vampire guard they've rounded up."

"When?" I demanded.

"Three months from now."

"Then we have time to prepare." Masen pointed out.

"And we will fight with you." Everyone turned to Eleazar as he said it. Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Garrett nodded in agreement beside him.

"We cannot ask you do that. This is our problem." Carlisle said quickly. Kate smirked from in between Tanta and Garrett.

"Good thing that you're not asking us to help you. We're fighting with you." Kate said firmly. Carlisle smiled a little at her.

"We can ask all the other covens that we know too. Maybe they'll help us and we'll actually stand a chance." Dad suggested.

"I may not be much, but I'll help." Nahuel told him.

"So will I!" Jennifer piped up. All their hybrid siblings nodded in silent agreement. Mom put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"The Volturi Hybrids don't have a chance!" She assured me. Her smile was a little forced though. I nodded, hopeful she was right.

"Seth and the other shape-shifters will help too, right?" Kylie asked. She was hanging on Ian's arm, worry making her violet eyes turn grey.

"I can't see them refusing, especially if Renesmee, Ian and you are involved in it." Mom admitted. My phone buzzed annoyingly inside my shorts pocket. I picked it up and saw it was Jacob.

"Speak of a shape-shifter. One sec." I backed away from the crowd as they began talking about the upcoming battle. I answered the phone, hesitant because I was unsure what to say.

"_Nessie... Hey, I know that you're probably having fun but I needed to hear your voice. How are you?_" Jacob asked as soon as I picked up.

"Not so good… Jacob, the Volturi hybrids are raising an army of werewolves, vampires and newborns… They'll come after us in three months." I told him. I figured this was no time to sugar coat it, so I just blurted out what I knew.

"_WHAT?! Get back here, Nessie, right now! I can't protect you when you're not here with me!_" He was instantly panicking.

"I'm fine here, Jake! You think my family wouldn't protect me? Besides, we just found out about it a minute ago. We'll be home soon."

"_Not soon enough._"

"I know, Jake… Look, I'll be back in Forks soon and then we can figure out what to do, okay? I love you, Jacob." I told him.

"_Love you too…_"

"Bye. See ya later."

"_Bye_."

**A/N Another chapter will be up in a couple minutes; I'm on a roll today. :)**

**Oh, and if you guys could answer my questions from the authors note I would really, really appreciate it. Thanks. **

**~RoniCulle**


	10. Chapter 9: The Egyptians

The second the Denali Coven, Nahuel's coven and my family walked into the Cullen house, Jacob pulled me into a hug. I gave him a kiss on the lips. Now wasn't the time to discuss the whole 'you tried to kill me before you were forced to love me'. I couldn't help but not be mad at him when he was hugging me. Another curse/gift of imprinting…

"Hey." I told him happily as I pulled away, smiling for the first time since we learned of the Volturi Hybrids coming after us.

"Hey, Ness!" He returned the reply and my smile with a huge grin. Everyone else came in behind us. Carlisle was talking to dad.

"I called the Egyptian coven, but only Benjamin and Tia agreed to help. Amun is still weary of a battle." Carlisle was saying. I smiled a little again. I remembered Benjamin from last time he came. I was very young then, but I remembered how he entertained me with his powers over the elements.

"They should be here tomorrow."

* * *

><p>They did arrive the next morning. I ran downstairs to greet the two of them. Benjamin hugged me, a wide grin on his face.<p>

"Renesmee, how you've grown! But you still have a knack for getting in trouble, don't you?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, ha, ha." I said sarcastically.

"You must be Benjamin." Hal said, coming up behind me. They shook hands.

"You're the new vampire Carlisle mentioned, no doubt. Pleasure to meet you." Benjamin told him. Hal nodded and then nudged my arm. "

But don't tease her too much. That's kind of my job." I shoved his arm and he stumbled back dramatically, though I knew I didn't actually cause him to loose his balance. He grinned at me.

"I think that I'll go find the Blonde one." He told me, referring to Kylie. He hurried off and I turned back to Benjamin again.

"Thank you so much for coming to help us with the Volturi… again. We really owe you now." I told him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Hardly. We are family, aren't we?"

"Of course we are. It's nice to see you again, Benjamin." Just then Kylie and Valentine ran up to meet him. I looked around and saw Tia talking to my mom and Tanya. I hurried over. Tia grinned and hugged me.

"Hello, Renesmee." She said into my hair. We pulled away.

"It's nice to see you again." I told her.

"And you as well." The rest of that day we spent happily together, despite the upcoming battle. Benjamin showed Kylie and Valentine his powers over the elements and they were like little kids with a new toy. Tia talked to the rest of us, having gotten more talkative and outspoken since last time we saw her. Carlisle told us he'd called the Irish Coven (Siobhan, Liam and Maggie), the Amazon Coven (Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna), Romanian Coven (Stefan and Vladamir), Mary, Randall and even Alistar. Jasper said he'd managed to get a hold of Peter and Charlotte. Nahuel called in his Aunt, who only agreed to help when she realized she couldn't talk Nahuel out of fighting with us. Jacob and the pack all agreed to fight. And so our army was raised…


	11. Chapter 10: Luck

"Hey, you still awake?" Jacob asked, poking his head into my room at the cottage. It was the night after everyone had gathered for the fight. I sat up in bed.

"Yeah, I'm awake… Why?" I asked him. He walked in, flipped on the light and then sat down on the bed next to me.

"You seemed a little… off today."

"Off?" I echoed.

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Volturi Hybrids are coming to kill me and everyone I love… Just another day in the life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen…" I muttered.

"Hey, don't worry. We've handled things like this before, remember?" He tried to reassure me, pulling me into a hug. I put my head on his chest, letting his warm arms wrap around me.

"And we've always survived…" He added.

"And that just means that my luck is running out, Jacob. This time I might really die." He pulled away to look me in the eye.

"That is not going to happen, Nessie. I won't let it." He said determinedly.

"It's not just me I'm worried about! It's my brother and my cousins and my family and the pack and you!" I sobbed.

"Ness, you don't have to worry about anyone. We'll all be fine. You'll see." He tried to reassure me again. I cried against his chest for a minute before I pulled back, trying to collect myself.

"And you tried to kill me!" I blurted out. His determined expression turned to utter shock and hurt.

"What… What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Nessa?" Masen's voice came through the cottage. I hopped off the bed and hurried out into the living room to meet him, ignoring the quiet protesting of 'wait' by Jacob.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked him, trying to keep the shake out of my voice.

"Just seeing if you were here… I'm going to bed." He told me, shoving his hands in his pockets. I nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Goodnight, Masen." Jacob came out of my bedroom. I ignored the weird look that Masen gave me when he saw Jacob.

"I've got to get back to the pack. We'll talk about… _that_ later." He told me. I nodded. He hurried out the door and I turned back to Masen.

"Not what it looked like. We were just saying goodnight." I told him. He gave me an 'I don't believe you' look as he edged towards his room.

"Sure, honey, whatever you need to tell yourself." I grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. He ducked into his bedroom, dodging it and laughing. I rolled my eyes and went to my own bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when I heard the front door open and close. I figured it was mom and dad, coming in to check on us. I rolled out of bed, shoving my feet into my boots, and walked into the living room.<p>

"Hey, mo-." I stopped short when I looked up. Adam.

"Expecting someone else?"


	12. Chapter 11: Family Histories

**A/N You're going to get a big surprise in this chapter! He, he he... **

"How did you get here?" I growled, immediately on the defensive. I looked around. I didn't see anyone else around but it didn't mean they were close.

"I snuck past the wolves. Young ones on patrol tonight? I expected as much… Too easy…" He said, leaning against the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Just then Masen came out of his bedroom and into the living room. He growled when he saw Adam.

"Masen!" I grabbed his arm as he leapt forward and dragged him to the ground. Not my best move. We both landed on our backs and it knocked the wind out of us.

"You two are very lucky that I'm not here to attack you." Adam said, amusement in his voice as he leaned over us. I forced myself to sit up.

"Then why are you here, Adam?" I snapped. I climbed to my feet, pulling Masen up with me. Adam sat down on the couch, completely relaxed.

"To offer a place in our guard to young Mr. Masen Cullen, as your family has so named him." Adam told us, looking around as if admiring the furniture.

"Why would you care about me? All you've ever done is try to kill my family!" Masen snarled.

"You never really did put it together, did you?" Adam asked, directing the question at me. I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A vampire hybrid simply left alone? Your aunt just happened to see him? You didn't think that was Aro's doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Masen snarled.

"You are Felix's son! They planted you here! You never figured that out?"

"No! It's not true!" I shouted at him. Masen's hand was digging into my arm painfully. He had vampire strength and my almost-vampire skin wasn't much protection against it. Glass and knives couldn't cut me, but Masen's half-vampire nails could. I ignored the pain.

"Whatever you must tell yourself. But you know it is… Deep down you always suspected it. Maybe not when you were young, right after he was adopted. But you thought something was strange." Adam told me. I vaguely remembered thoughts of wonder about why and how he was just left there for us to find. I'd never paid any mind to them. It was Masen; it didn't matter.

"I didn't care! He's my brother!" I cried.

"Notice the word 'didn't' instead of 'don't'." Adam smirked. I gaped. I hadn't meant it that way at all.

"And it seems to matter to him." I tore my eyes off Adam to look at Masen. He'd gone pale; even paler than his usual complexion. His fingers still dug into my arms and I couldn't help but notice he'd drawn blood. Adam smirked again when I turned back to him.

"I'll be going now. Do have fun with... this." He looked oddly pleased with himself before he darted out, the door slamming behind him. In numb shock, I turned back to Masen.

"I'm a Volturi…?" He finally realized he'd been digging into my arm and let go. I couldn't help but breath in a breath of relief when I took my arm back. I grabbed his shoulders.

"You are not a Volturi, Masen! You're a Cullen! You're my brother-." He shoved my arms away, surprising me.

"No I'm not! I'm adopted!"

"And that makes any difference? Kylie's adopted! Ian's adopted! Valentine's adopted! Hal's adopted!" I was yelling now.

"They're not Volturi!"

"Neither are you!" I shouted. He turned and went into his bedroom. I ran after him, but he shut the door in my face. I tried the doorknob. He'd locked it. I pounded on the bedroom door.

"Masen!" Suddenly I heard the front door open again. I cautiously came out of the hallway. Mom and dad were just coming in.

"Rene-." Mom stopped short of saying my name when she saw the look on my face. She looked around.

"What happened? Where's Masen?" She and dad demanded in unison.

"In his room… Mom, dad…" Suddenly the whole story was out and I was crying. With one sentence 'You are Felix's son' Adam had destroyed my brother. Dad went for Masen while mom collected me in her arms.

"He doesn't believe that will change anything. He's just thinking." Mom tried to reassure me.

"Mom, it makes sense… They planted him here. He doesn't think he's really a Cullen anymore!" I sobbed.

"Well, he is." She said fiercely. I nodded against her shoulder. Of course he was. He just didn't think so.

**A/N I've been waiting for my readers to get that little piece of information since I wrote Masen into the series! It makes sense since it was a little random they got Masen, doesn't it? **


	13. Comfort, Love and all That Jazz

The next day I snuck out of the cottage and headed into the forest. I was thinking about hybrids and werewolves and newborns. I was thinking about my brother.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." I jumped and turned towards Hal. He was standing a couple yards behind me, but he darted forward so he was right in front of me.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"I was thinking." I muttered.

"About what?" He asked, his stern 'don't do that' tone gone and replaced with a tender, genuinely caring one. I sniffed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"About the army coming to kill us. About the fact that my brother thinks he's Volturi. About my boyfriend trying to kill me before he was _forced _to love me. Basically how my life is falling down around me."

"And you think that we won't get through this, like it's more than we've dealt with before?" Hal asked, sitting down on a rock behind him. I sat down next to him.

"I just… I hate feeling this way. Like everything's going to end…"

"It's not. I won't let anything happen to this family." I looked up at him in slight surprise. He'd been protective of Kylie and Valentine and me before, but of the whole family with this much determination? That was new.

"You guys… You're my family now. And I protect my family." He told me. I nodded understandingly.

"You can protect your family. I'm only half vampire, Hal. And everyone tries to keep me away from the battles. How am I supposed to be my family's protector if they won't let me?"

"You think you don't protect them? What about when you risked your life to fight the werewolf? If I hadn't shown up, you would be dead right now. But you were willing to die for your family. You went to that battle with the werewolves to help your family." He reminded me.

"Yeah, the same battle that almost got Ian killed!" I shot back.

"Almost. He's still kicking." He reminded me. I had to smile at his term use. I put my head against his shoulder.

"I remember when I was the youngest in the vampire. When I was the only hybrid… The only drama was the drama _I_ made."

"Do you want to go back to that?" He asked. I frowned.

"No… If I went back to that time… Then I wouldn't have my cousins. Or my brother. Or my uncle." I elbowed him in the ribs, though it probably hurt me more than it hurt him. He frowned.

"Uncle?" He echoed.

"Well, you were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They are my grandparents. You're their kid. That makes you my uncle." I explained.

"Hmm…"

"What?" I asked.

"It's just weird now." He muttered, not really talking to me.

"What's weird? Oh gosh, do you like me?" I asked, jumping to my feet. He gave me a 'heck no' look.

"No! I… um… like…" He stood up too, running a hand nervously through his hair, a very unnecessary move for a vampire.

"Spit it out!" I urged.

"I like Kylie." I felt my mouth pop open.

"What?" I asked.

"Shut up. Don't tell her!" He warned. I shook my head.

"No, no… I won't. But when did you realize you liked her?" I asked.

"I don't know… About the time she came home from the fight in the parking lot of the school… She looked all damsel-in-distress like and I just wanted to kill them so bad for her… I guess my feelings started there."

"Oh gosh… You _really_ like her?" I asked.

"Don't."

"Okay, sorry… But I can't believe it! Oh gosh. Oh no." I said when it hit me. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just… No. Not telling you. Not getting in the middle of it." I turned to go, but he caught my arm and turned me around.

"What?" He repeated, fiercer this time.

"She's in love with Seth!" I blurted out. He nodded, letting go of my arm, in an accepting way.

"I know… That's why I didn't say anything to anyone but you."

"But if you tell her then maybe she'll-." I started to suggest.

"Nope. Not starting a love triangle. But I will keep it in mind that Seth is a girlfriend stealer." He said the last part jokingly. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his and turned back to the house.

"Let's get back to the others."


	14. Chapter 13: Seth's True Love

"Ow!" I cried as I landed hard on the ground. Hal rolled his eyes and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"You know, the Volturi won't stop attacking you when you trip and saw 'ow'." Hal reminded me.

"I know… Sorry." I muttered. Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, Hal and Dad were training everyone how to fight. Hal specialized in teaching about how to kill werewolves, Jasper in newborns and the rest in regular vampires. Hal was more for the one-on-one training, though, so he switched with who he was training with daily.

"Nessie!" I turned towards Kylie's voice. She burst out of the trees, tears streaming down her face.

"I need to talk to you." She said. She darted over, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards my cottage.

"And you-." She pointed at Hal. "-are not to listen in!" She pulled me into the cottage and over to the couch. It was empty; Masen and dad were training while mom was 'having a friendly conversation' with Jacob. I had no doubt it was about me.

"What's the matter?" I demanded of Kylie as we sat down.

"Seth…. He imprinted."

"On you…?" I asked, though it obviously wasn't the case. She shook her head, crying harder.

"On some stupid girl on their reservation! Some girl named Emmy! How could he!?" She cried. I pulled her into a hug, not sure what to say.

"I loved him." She cried into my shoulder.

"And…and now Seth has a true love… and…and it's not me!" Kylie was full-on sobbing now, having trouble catching a breath in between sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Ky." I whispered.

"Seth doesn't love me anymore…" She whispered back.

"Yes, he-." I started to reassure her.

"He doesn't!" She interrupted.

"Ky-."

"I've had a crush on him for three years!" She cried, interrupting me again, as she pulled away.

"I know. He's mean." I said, knowing this was what she wanted to hear. She forced a smile and then leaned back into hug me.

"Does Hal like me?" She whispered.

"What makes you think that?" I whispered back.

"Wishful thinking."

"Yes." She jerked away.

"He likes me?"

"Yeah." I admitted. She grinned.

"I've had a crush on him for two years!" She giggled, instantly happy.

"What about Seth?"

"Screw Seth! Hal's hotter!" She ran out the door. I rolled my eyes. That was Kylie; nothing brought her down for long. I walked out after her. She was in Hal's arms, giggling and grinning.

"Um… Hey?" Hal said, confused.

"You like me!" She cried, pulling away to look at him. He shot me a look.

"Sorry. She asked." I told him.

"And Seth's not into me. He imprinted on another stupid girl! But I'm all yours now." She used his shoulders to pull herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"We're having a summer wedding." Kylie added.

"Whoa, what?" He asked. She pulled away, unwrapped her legs from his waist and grabbed his arm.

"Let's tell my mom!" She cried. He was still saying 'whoa, what?' as she ran off, pulling him with her.

**A/N So Seth has his happily ever after (at least as far as romance goes) and now Kylie is with Hal! Questions and comments are welcome as always. Please continue to read and review! **

**-RoniCullen **


	15. Chapter 14: Jacob's Imprint

"Nessie?" I turned as Jacob walked into my room. I brushed my hair back and looked down uncomfortably. Our last conversation had been about he had tried to kill me; I could only guess how this was going to end.

"Hey…" I said.

"Look, can we talk about what happened?"

"Do you mean when you tried to kill me, when I found out about it or when I told you I'd found about it?" I asked, flinching when I sounded harsher than I'd intended.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked when he said nothing. He ran a hand through his inky black hair.

"Honestly? Never."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew you'd react just like your reacting right now! You hate me for it." He told me. I sighed.

"Jacob… I don't hate you for it. I couldn't hate you if I tried." I muttered, going over to him absentmindedly. He pulled me into his arms.

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you regret imprinting on me?"

"No!" He pulled away from me and put his hand on my chin to tilt my head up so I had to look at him.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Renesmee Cullen. I don't know what I would do if I had… killed you." He said, frowning and struggling with the last two words. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, pulling on his neck to bring him closer to me. Then I pulled away from him to stare him in the eye.

"Promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"You'll never keep anything from me ever again?"

"Nessie, that's the least I can promise you. Of course I can promise you that..." He promised. I smiled. Then I kissed him.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! If you like my writing, then feel free to check out my newest story. It's also a twilight fanfiction and it's called Blackest Twilight. It is NOT connected to this is any way and none of the characters will cross over into that one. I just put it up before I posted this so it might not be up yet. Thanks in advance to anyone who reads that! Please contuine to read and review. Also, I didn't ask you this last time, but what do you think about Hal and Kylie together? I'd been planning that ever since I introduced Hal, so I hope you like the pairing as much as I do! I thought that the strict and serious Hal would go oddly well together with the care-free and spunky Kylie. **

**~RoniCullen**


	16. Chapter 15: Nova, Amara and Silas

"Twist the arm back, grab the head and rip it off." Jasper was saying as he held Hal in that position. Everyone, including the wolves, was gathered around, watching the lesson on killing newborns.

"And one last thing: never go for the obvious attack. They're expecting that and you will lose." Jasper finished, releasing Hal. Suddenly dad's head snapped to the side, looking into the trees.

"What's the matter?" Mom asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly a red haired girl jumped out of a tree with a giddy grin.

"Scared of little ole us?" The girl sang, mocking my dad. Everyone tensed, though the girl was hardly any danger. She was in a relaxed position, leaning against the tree and grinning. She couldn't be physically much older than I was; seventeen or eighteen. She had curly red hair, cat green eyes and couldn't be much higher than five-foot.

"Why would you help us?" Dad asked, reading her mind. She rolled her eyes and skipped over to us.

"One, the whole mind reading thing is so annoying! Two, I'm just tagging along. It's Amara and Silas who wanted to help you." She explained. As if on queue, two more people burst out of the trees. One was a black haired girl around the same age and the other a blonde boy a little older. They came over to us.

"Please ignore Nova; she's a new vampire." The girl said. The red haired girl, Nova, stuck out her tongue at the new girl and then danced over to the boy.

"I'm Amara, this is Silas and obviously you've met Nova. We're here to help." The girl explained.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"We've fought the hybrids before. If you're going to take them down, then we're helping. They pissed us off." The boy, Silas, explained. Amara nodded in a silent, sullen agreement.

"We'll play it your way. We'll do what you want and we'll take orders and obey them. But we have to help!" She told us. Everyone looked at each other and then back at the small group.

"Your help would be appreciated." Carlisle agreed with a nod. Introductions started going around and short, confusing explanations of who was related to whom, who was dating who and who was what species. I'd forgotten just how confusing this family and our 'cousin' covens had gotten. After I'd been introduced and explained who I was related to in what way, who I was dating and what species I was, I retreated to Jacob, Valentine and Masen, who were sitting on the steps together. I flopped down in between Valentine and Jacob.

"We're totally kicking butt!" She told me excitedly. I smiled at my little cousin. She was physically fifteen now and was a lot like Alice, despite not biologically behind related. She had curly dark brown, almost black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. She was only about five foot two, but she was as strong as any of us other hybrids. Masen looked over Valentine at me.

"Do you think that we'll be able to fight this time?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, I'm the same physical age as dad, seventeen, so it's not like mom can pull the 'you're too young' card on me anymore." I said with a shrug.

"What about me?" Valentine asked curiously. I was about to respond with 'ask your parents' but then Kylie and Hal came over to us. Kylie placed a kiss on Hal's lips before squeezing in between Jacob and me. They were full on dating now. Rose was happy for Kylie, saying that it was her 'little girl's first boyfriend' and she wouldn't trade Kylie's happiness for anything. Emmett was very upset because it was his little girl's first boyfriend.

"So what are we talking about?" Kylie asked me with a grin as Hal sat down next to Masen.

"How annoying you are." Jacob teased.

"Jacob!" She complained, her voice getting a little higher, shoving him. He chuckled, obviously pleased with himself.

"Why do you tease me?" She asked, pretending to pout. "Because it's just so dang easy, Blondie!" He told her. She lunged at him playfully and he dodged, jumping to his feet to avoid her.

"Nessie, help, crazy cousin on the loose!" Jacob laughed again at his own joke and then ran with Kylie chasing after him.

**A/N Dear dkjkaden, you're right about Hal and Kylie; it was pretty fast. I guess that I was just so excited about their relationship that I didn't think about how sudden it was. Thanks for the review! I really love reading your opinions about my story and I think you're making my story better through them! Thanks again. **

**~RoniCullen**


	17. Chapter 16: Masen's True Love

"Hey, Masen." I greeted my brother as I walked into the cottage that night. He was on the couch, doing something on his phone. He looked up at me.

"Hey…" He replied. The awkwardness was so thick you could cut in with a knife. I sighed and walked over to him, sitting down on the cushion next to him.

"Masen, if this is about you being Felix's son-." I started.

"We're not going into that." He snapped, getting up. I caught his arm and pulled him back down onto the couch.

"We have to since you're being weird about it."

"Wouldn't you be 'weird about it' too if you found out that your father was one of your adoptive families worst enemies?" He asked.

"I would talk about it. With a trust family member. Such as your only sibling whom you love unconditionally." I told him. He scoffed.

"Not in the mood, Renesmee." He got up again and walked into his bedroom before I could stop him.

"Too bad." I told him, knowing he could hear me. I got up and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"You knew you weren't biologically mom and dad's son, so you had to be an unknown vampire's son. Why does being a Volturi member's son bother you so much?" I asked him. He groaned, obviously frustrated, before he sat down on his bed. I silently sat down next to him again.

"If I'm Volturi, then how am I supposed to good enough to date-." He stopped short, realizing he was saying this out loud.

"Date who?" I pressed. He groaned again, even more frustrated.

"Valentine."

"You love Valentine?" I asked in shock.

"And that's why I didn't tell you!" He cried, jumping to his feet.

"What?"

"You're judging me!"

"I am not! I'm happy for you. But you need to go tell her." I told him, standing up as well.

"Why would she date a Volturi?"

"You. Are. Not. Volturi." I told him, putting an emphasis on each word. He didn't seem convinced.

"Valentine has known you her whole life, Masen. She doesn't care about that because you're family to her. I can't say that she'll love you like you love her, but I know that she won't not love you because you're Volturi." I told him quietly. He raised his eyes to look at me.

"So… I should tell her?"

"Yes." He smiled slightly and then was off towards the big house.

**A/N So Masen and Valentine happened pretty quick, I know, but I realized that with the impending battle, I needed to get this romance stuff out there and then out of the way. Oh, and, Celysen, yes, I did get the names Amara and Silas from Vampire Diaries. I had a bit of a problem coming up with names, I'm a HUGE Vampire Diaries Fan and they sounded like old-vampire names, so that's why I choose them. Thanks for the review and for reading! You guys don't know how much I love reading the reviews you guys put up! Thanks to all my readers!**

**~RoniCullen**


	18. Chapter 17: Patrol

**A/N Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you guys like this chapter and I'll try to do better!**

~RoniCullen

* * *

><p>The wolves were released from their patrol duty and the vampires took over for the night. I perched on a log, watching the trees for any sign of movement. Hal, Garrett, Emmett, Jasper and mom were around on this side while Silas, dad, Benjamin, Peter, Charlotte and Nahuel were patrolling a couple miles East.<p>

"Hello, Renesmee." I jumped and turned. Garrett smiled and came over, sitting down on the log beside me.

"Hey, Garrett." I greeted him.

"I remember when you were a tiny toddler… My, how times flies." He mused. I nodded, drawing my jacket closer around me.

"It seems like a lifetime ago." I agreed.

"Well, considering that you're a teenager now, with a bigger family, a boyfriend and a new enemy out there, it seems that it was a lifetime ago, so much as changed for you…" I half smiled. Someone walked up behind us and I turned. Jacob smiled at me. Garrett stood up again.

"I'll leave you two to... do whatever you two do." He smirked at my expression and walked off. Jacob took his place on the log.

"Why are you here? We're patrolling tonight, not you!" I reminded him. He shrugged it off.

"Wanted to see you."

"Of course you did. I'm irresistible." I joked. He laughed.

"Yes you are." He agreed.

"So why are you here? I doubt it's just to see me, Jacob." I told him. He smiled a little. He dug something out of his pocket.

"I have to ask you something." He kneeled down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow. He held up a ring box.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling again. I gasped and stood up. He stood up too, waiting eagerly for my answer. I stared at him.

"Jacob… I can't marry you. No."


	19. Chapter 18: Heartbreak

**A/N Sorry this is such a short chapter. **

"No…?" He repeated, shocked.

"Jacob… I… I can't." I choked out.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"With… With all this going on… I can't think about me… I have to think about my family!" I told him.

"But-."

"Jacob, why would you ask me that right now?" I asked in a shocked whisper. He gritted his teeth together.

"Maybe because I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" I was yelling now.

"Then why 'no', huh?!" He yelled back.

"Because I have people out there trying to kill me and my family! I have to focus on them!"

"You can't say 'yes' and then focus on them?!"

"Why are you being such a jerk about this?!"

"Because when I bought this ring, I figured you'd actually, I dunno know, think about it for thirty seconds before saying no and being pissed at me!"

"Jacob-."

"Nessie, I love you! I want to marry you! Why don't you want to marry me?" He demanded.

"Jacob, I'm sorry! I can't!" I turned and ran back to the cottage. I went into my bedroom, closed the door and cried.


	20. Chapter 19: Motherly Love

**A/N Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. **

* * *

><p>I cried in my bedroom for at least an hour before mom found me and sat down on the bed next to me.<p>

"Why did you say no to Jacob?" She inquired. I sniffed, scrubbing at my eyes with my shirt sleeve.

"I can't get married. Not right now. With everything going on-." I started to explain. She interrupted me.

"No. No excuses. I agreed to marry your father when a newborn army was about to descend upon us." She told me.

"That's different."

"No it's not. Do you love Jacob?"

"With my whole heart… that's why it hurts so much." I was crying again. She pulled me into a hug.

"Then say yes."

"But I have to focus on-."

"Renesmee… Do you want a family?" She asked.

"I have one." I replied, confused.

"I meant kids. Your own kids." She explained.

"Maybe…" I mumbled.

"The first step is marriage. Do you want to say yes to Jacob?" She asked. I nodded vigorously.

"It's just the timing is all wrong."

"Timing is never right with this family." She told me with a laugh.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, suddenly determined.

"His house." I was out of the cottage in a split second, running vampire-speed across the border and towards Jacob's house. I got onto the porch and the door jerked open. Paul stared at me.

"If you're here to torture Jacob so more, feel free to leave." He started to shut the door in my face when Leah appeared. She held the door open and shot a look at Paul.

"You. Leave. Ness, come on in." I walked in as Paul huffed and left. Leah looked over at Jacob as he sat on the couch, not looking at me.

"Stop being an-." She called him something I personally wouldn't have said. He looked up at me.

"Yes."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Yes. I'll marry you." His face broke out in a grin. He jumped up and we hugged as Leah slid out of the house to give us our privacy.

"What changed your mind?" He asked into my hair as he hugged me. I smiled.

"Mom and her motherly love."


	21. Chapter 20: The Magic Number

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner. I have a bunch of other fanfictions going and I also had a case of writer's block. But here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Please review! **

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch of the Cullen house with Jacob. Hal and Kylie were on the loveseat. The other vampires and hybrids were around the house, talking in their group of friends. Suddenly a sharp gasp filled the room. Everyone turned towards Alice.<p>

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked, holding on to her so she wouldn't fall over. It took a minute before she could speak.

"Fifteen."

"What?" We all asked.

"Fifteen days. Then they come." She clarified.

"So we have fifteen days until we might all day. Lovely." Hal said sarcastically. Kylie shot him a look. He mumbled a 'sorry' to her under his breath and didn't say anything else.

"They're going to try and separate into groups, surround us. The werewolves will be in one group, newborns in another and the Volturi in the last." Alice explained.

"Then we should split up too, one group takes on one group. Even it out, everyone has a job." Jasper said, going into his 'dead-pan-battle-planning' mode.

"I have the most experience in killing werewolves; I should be in the group that takes them on." Hal said at once.

"Agreed. Jasper should be in the group that takes on the newborns; he has the most experience with them. Bella should help us with the Volturi; her shield will be priceless in the fight." Edward told us.

"I can help dad with the newborns and-." Valentine started.

"No!" Alice and Jasper cried in unison.

"Why not? I'm old enough to fight!" She complained.

"But-." Jasper started.

"She's right, Jasper… She's old enough to fight with the rest of us. Besides, if she's fighting the newborns, they'll be the easiest to kill and you'll be right there with her." Alice whispered to him, though she didn't look happy about it.

"YES!" Her eagerness about fighting probably didn't help Valentine much, but she said it anyway.

"I'll help with the Volturi. I'm calling dibs on Adam." I told them.

"I'll help with the Volturi too!" Masen told us.

"I want to help with the werewolves. Hal will be there and… honestly; they're the ones that have always scared me the most. I owe it to myself to fight them." Kylie said.

"Then I'm there too." Ian said at once.

"We'll plan it all out in detail tomorrow. Right now, we should enjoy the time we have left before we have to fight." Esme told us. She went over to hug Carlisle. Everyone nodded, drifting back over to their loved ones. I took Jacob's hand and led him outside onto the balcony.

"What's up, my fiancée." Jacob seemed eager to call me that. Mom, dad, the packs, Masen and Kylie (being the little snoop she is…) knew about our engagement. The others would hear about it after the fight was over.

"I'm worried." I admitted. He sighed. He was more than used to my worry over everything.

"I know you are… But it'll all turn out fine." He tried to reassure me. I shook my head and sighed.

"People are going to get hurt! And now that we're splitting up-."

"We will be fine." He insisted.

"But-." He interrupted me by kissing me. I kissed him back, letting my worries drift away in that second. In that second, nothing else mattered except for the two of us.

"Oh!" We spun around at Valentine's surprised exclamation. She was red in the face, having walked in on us kissing.

"We were just-." I started.

"Sucking faces like it was the end of the world? Yeah… I saw." She told us, her red face dissolving into a cheeky grin.

"Val-." I started to tell her off.

"Valentine, Valentine, Valentine… Should not have done that…" Jacob said it slowly, dramatically. I looked back at him, wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly he leapt forward and swung Valentine over his shoulder like she was a sack of flour. She screamed and struggled playfully as he carried her into the house to throw her down on the couch. I laughed and shook my head at them. Well, you can't say that Jacob hates vampires anymore…

"Hey, Princess." I turned towards Hal as he walked over to me.

"Hey, Hal." I returned. We turned to lean on the railing and look out into the night.

"You're worried about something." I noted.

"Kylie." He admitted.

"Her being in the fight?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you'll be there. You can protect her."

"I did a dang good job of that before, didn't I?" He said sarcastically to himself. I looked over at him.

"What are you talking about? Kylie's never been hurt by-." I started.

"Wasn't talking about Kylie. My family was slaughtered by werewolves and I didn't save any of them."

"You saved Valentine." I reminded him.

"Barely."

"Don't beat yourself up."

"It's a habit."

"Then break it. Hal?" He looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're a part of this family." I hugged him, which he returned.

"I am too, Princess…"


	22. Chapter 21: Heart Beat

**A/N This is kind of a boring chapter leading up to a much more exciting chapter. Also short, but the next one will be longer. This is just setting the scene for the next one. Also, I'll be updating throughout the day, so you can keep coming back to see the new chapters. I'm on a roll today and thought I'd keep updating as much as I can.**

* * *

><p>Fifteen days later, I stood in middle of the group, waiting for the Volturi to come. A couple yards away, Hal was in front of his group, talking to them about last minute battle strategies. A couple yards away on my other side, Jasper talked to his group. The wolf packs were spread out evenly between the three groups. Of course, Jacob was in ours to protect me. I went over to Masen and gripped his hand tightly. Normally, he would have pulled away, said something about how guys don't hold their sister's hands. But this time, he just squeezed my hand and didn't let go.<p>

"You okay?" He asked me, barely above a whisper. I nodded, hoping it looked reassuring. I was scared stiff. This was the first real battle I'd been in. Sure, I'd fought the Volturi before and I'd fought the Volturi hybrids more than once. Then there was that one time I went to the battle between my family and the werewolves, but that wasn't a real battle for me considering I'd gotten knocked out ('way to pull a mom', right?) five minutes in.

"Masen?" I asked, also barely above a whisper. He glanced down at me. I hated that he was a good head taller than me. He looked older than me that way. I was supposed to be the older sibling, the one that protected him and he went to when he was scared. Not the other way around.

"Have I ever told you that you were one of the best things that ever happened to me?" I asked when he looked at me. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Masen. I'm sorry that I've acted like I didn't care about you sometimes. But I always care about you. You're my baby brother, always and forever." I squeezed his hand. He nodded.

"And you're my older sister, always and forever. I would say 'big sister' but you're a freaking munchkin, so…." I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Ow." He returned just as playfully. I hugged his arm and then made my way over to mom. Mom was staying in the back so that she could put up her shield when the fighting started.

"Renesmee, can you promise me something?" She asked as I reached her. I looked at her in confusion. I didn't think anything could be promised or predicted right now. This was war. War could never be predicted. Any promises made were likely to be broken.

"What?" I asked out of curiosity rather than agreement. She looked at me and looked like she would be crying if she could.

"That you will protect your brother and that both of you will be okay. You and Masen… You two mean more to me than anything. More than my own life." She hugged me tightly, which I returned.

"We'll all be fine." I whispered in her ear, hoping it was reassuring. We pulled away from each other. She just looked at me, unsure.

"Go talk to Jake." I became aware of his low whining when she said it. I turned and walked over to him. He stared at me pleadingly. I could tell he wanted me to promise him that I would be okay.

"Jacob Black, you better make it through this or else you'll leave me standing alone at the altar and I will be very upset with you." I tried to make a joke out of it. He barked out a laugh.

"One minute!" Alice warned from in between Rosalie and Esme. My heart beat sped up. I looked at Jacob again.

"I love you." I whispered. Then I hurried to take my place besides Masen again. He was looking over at Valentine in Jasper's group.

"Did you ever tell her that you love her?" I asked. He tore his eyes from her to look down at me.

"Yeah, I did."

"And she responded with…?" I pressed. If we were about to fight to the death, I at least wanted the juicy details of my brother's love life before it started.

"Well, first she said it's weird because we're technically cousins, adopted or not. Then she said we could be weird together and I guess we're dating now." He explained. I laughed.

"Valentine's a little…" I trailed off, not sure how to describe her.

"Weird? Insane? Eccentric? Oh, don't worry; she's heard it all." Masen assured me. I laughed again. Then Alice's warning reached our ears.

"They're here!"


	23. Chapter 22: In Darkest Night

I realized as they came out of the trees and into the moonlit clearing how horribly out numbered we were. Between the Volturi themselves, the wolves and the newborns, they literally had an army. I shot a worried glance at mom, but she wasn't looking at me. There was a split second of total silence, where no one moved or spoke. Then it was chaos. Each group charged each other, fighting hard. I kicked down one of the Volturi guards, got on top of him and beheaded him. I got up as another Volturi guard came at me. I punched him in the face, darting around behind him and getting him in a choke hold. In another second, he was dead. Confusion ruled the night now. It was a hopeful thought that everything would stay in its group, but that wasn't how it worked out. Everything was jumbled together. While Kylie was supposed to be fighting werewolves, she was fighting a newborn. Jasper was taking down a werewolf. Dad was supposed to fighting the Volturi; instead he fought a werewolf. I looked around and saw mom. She had her shield up, staying back and out of the fight. I watched in shock as a Volturi guard slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. I was there before he could grab her by the throat. I knocked him off her and beheaded him with a bit more pride than the last two. Mom got to her feet, nodding a silent thank-you to me. I nodded in return and looked around again as mom put up her shield once more. I ran over to Valentine, who was on the ground, feebly trying to defend herself against a wolf. Together, we finished off the wolf and I helped her climb to her feet again. She looked around, fear apparent in her big eyes.

"We're outnumbered!" She gasped the seriousness of this. Garrett ran past us to help Kate with a werewolf. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"I know… Go to Masen; stick close to him!" I ordered. She hesitated but then she was off towards Masen, who was fighting a Volturi guard. I looked around, searching for Kylie. She and Hal were fighting together in perfect unison, like they did this every day. Hal spun around right as ducked a swipe from a Volturi guard. He grabbed the Volturi guard's arm and ripped it off. She was up and on top of the guard as he turned to continue to fight his own opponent. Suddenly there was a thunderous cracking sound. I looked at Benjamin. He smirked. The ground cracked open, leaving a long pit so deep that I could barely see the lava flow at the bottom. I looked at Benjamin again. He threw a Volturi guard into the pit. There was a long scream and then nothing. Oh. Okay. That's what that was for.

"NESSA!" Masen shouted a warning. I spun around. Adam Volturi slammed into me. I struggled to keep my balance as we fought at the edge of the pit. With one last shove from Adam, I was falling into the pit. Suddenly a hand caught me by the wrist. I looked up. Ian rolled his eyes and pulled me up.

"Jeez, Nessie; lay off the Twinkies." He joked half heartedly as he pulled me onto solid ground again. I ignored him, looking around for Adam. I saw Adam run into the tree line, followed closely by Masen.

"Masen!" I hissed. Adam was running from a fight? Obviously a trap for whoever follows him. Ian and I climbed to our feet.

"Stay here! And please look out for Valentine and Kylie!" I pleaded with Ian. He nodded to me.

"Of course. Go!" He spun around and ran to help Valentine fight a werewolf. I turned towards where Masen and Adam had gone and ran after them. This was a trap. I knew that much. But I wasn't letting Masen go into it alone… I ran through the trees, ducking under branches when needed. I caught up with Masen and Adam in a clearing. I stopped dead. Marie Volturi had Masen in a choke hold that Masen couldn't escape from while Elijah Volturi stood close by. Adam smirked at me.

"Lovely, you're here."

"You want me? Fine! Take me! Let him go!" I pleaded. This wasn't Masen's fight. This was mine.

"I think I'd rather do this. Marie, go ahead." With one jerk of Marie's hands, Masen's neck was snapped and he fell to the ground, dead.


	24. Chapter 23: Scream

I screamed. I ran forward to Masen and no one stopped me. I kneeled besides his body, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"No! No! MASEN! No!" I screamed over and over again. Then something inside me snapped. I darted over to Adam and punched him. It had enough force to really hurt my hand and send him flying into a tree. I ran after him, slamming my knee into his face. Once he was on the ground, I got on top of him and wrapped my hands around his throat. He punched me hard in the gut and threw me off him. Marie caught me and grabbed me in the same choke-hold she'd been holding Masen in.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." Adam said, standing up and striding over to me. I glared at him, struggling weakly against Marie. Then I felt something. Jacob. He was coming. I looked at Adam again.

"Go to-." Jacob was on top of him, ripping him to shreds, before I could finish. I used Marie's shock against her and broke free, spinning around to behead her. I looked at Elijah. He was leaning over Masen.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded. He looked at me.

"You know what my power is? Healing. You want your brother to die? If so, I'll gladly step away." He growled. I hesitated. Was he telling the truth? Just then, mom and dad raced into sight. They both froze. Then mom screamed. Dad held her as she kept screaming and dry sobbing. I ran over to Masen, going onto the other side of him than where Elijah was.

"There." Elijah gasped as if out of breath. Suddenly Masen sat bolt upright, breathing deeply.

"Masen!" I hugged him. Mom and dad shot forward to hug him too. Jacob stared suspiciously at Elijah.

"Why would you help us?" I finally asked, not letting go of Masen but looking up at Elijah.

"I'm not like them. I helped them. I regret it. It's done." The rest of our family came into view.

"It's over. We won." Kylie announced with a tired smile. I smiled too.

"It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Come on, did you really think I would just kill Masen off? No. He's my favorite character! There's a couple more chapters I'll update today or tomorrow and then it's off to the next 'book': Renesmee's Dawn. Won't have any excitement in it, but it will tie up all the loose ends, people will be getting married and having kids. As always, please review!**


	25. Chapter 24: Congratulations

**A/N These are the final chapters!**

* * *

><p>Music blared loudly. Part of the living room had turned into a dance floor. Alice, Valentine and Kylie had insisted on a celebration. Looking back, we should have reined them in.<p>

"Ow!" I turned towards Jacob worriedly as Carlisle re-broke his hand to let it heal properly.

"I'm fine." Jacob assured me as Carlisle went to check on the rest of the wolf pack. We hadn't lost any lives on our side, though there were some injures to take care of. After the battle, Elijah had run off without so much as a 'goodbye, thanks for not killing me. Sorry that Masen was killed and I had to bring him back to life'. Kylie ran over to Jacob and me.

"Announcement. Now." She pushed us into the middle of the living room and called for everyone to stop and listen. I shot her a look. I fidgeted at I began.

"Um…. I just wanted… to… uh…"

"We're getting married." Jacob announced for me. Everyone was silent for a second and then everyone was congratulating us.

"I'm so happy for you!" The Denali coven told me as they hugged me. Jacob was talking to Seth and Leah beside me.

"Thanks. You know, I'm still waiting for that announcement from you two." I shot Garrett and Kate a meaningful look. Kate looked away, embarrassed. Garrett looked thoughtful.

"Well, are we invited?" Tanya asked playfully.

"Of course, Tanya! You guys are my family, just as much as the Cullen's!" I told them. They all smiled. I looked past Tanya.

"I think someone wants to talk to you." I told her. She glanced over her shoulder. Nahuel was looking at her.

"Yeah… I… uh…we're….kind of… dating now." She sputtered. Kate giggled at her sister's struggle to get out the words.

"Dating?" I echoed. She nodded nervously.

"Well, go talk to your _boyfriend_." I put an emphasis on the last word and then gave her a shove towards him. After talking for a minute more, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar left. Rosalie and Emmett walked over to me.

"Jeez, baby niece, married already?" Emmett just shook his head, thinking about it. Rosalie hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy for you. Even if you marrying a dog." She kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Thanks, Aunt Rose." I said that half sarcastically for the 'marrying a dog' part and half sincerely for the 'I'm so happy for you' part.

"I get to plan your wedding!" Alice, of course. She hurried over, half pulling and half dragging Jasper behind her, not because he didn't want to come but because she was moving much faster than him. Emmett and Rosalie rolled their eyes, hugged me one last time and then walked off to let Alice talk to me.

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." I told her. She grinned.

"And I get to pick out your dress!"

"Nothing fluffy and fancy! A simple, white dress." I told her firmly. She gave me a look you would give a three year old talking about Santa Claus.

"Oh, no, no… If I plan your wedding, it's all gonna be fluffy and fancy!"

"Alice." Jasper told her warningly, though he was smiling. She ignored him.

"I'll get to planning tomorrow morning… Oh wait! I just had the perfect idea! It'll be beautiful if it goes like that… I have to write it down!" She ran off.

"Congratulations, Nessie." Jasper told me. He hugged me and then hurried off after Alice. Leah and Ian hurried over to me.

"Congrats!" Leah told me, hugging me tightly.

"You came a long way from hating vampires." I noted, hugging her back. She pulled away to look at me.

"I still hate vampires! I just make an exception for my family!" She told me, smiling and looking between me and Ian.

"Well, in that case, would you be one my Bridesmaids?"

"Oh! Yes! I've only ever been to Sam and Emily's wedding and you know how I felt about that…" She hugged me again.

"Thanks, Leah." I told her.

"No, no, thank you, Nessie!" She returned happily. I looked at Ian as we pulled away again.

"Hey, little cousin."

"Ah… Don't call me that." He moaned.

"Hey, I remember when you were an infant!" I told him. We hugged, though he had to lean down a bit and it was made awkward. He was physically twenty or twenty one now, older than everyone except Esme, Carlisle and maybe Hal. He was never going back to high school now…

"Hey, baby girl!" Ian and Leah left as Esme and Carlisle came up. I hugged both of them tightly.

"Hey, Grandma, Grandpa."

"Well doesn't that make me feel old." Carlisle joked. I laughed.

"Well, technically, you are old!" I shot back. He laughed.

"I'm happy for you, Nessie! I love you, baby!" Esme told me, looking like she would be crying if she could. She hugged me again and then let Carlisle hug me again. Mom and dad came up, so they left, kissing me on the forehead as they went.

"Hey, mom, dad!" I hugged the two of them as well.

"I know that we already had this conversation when you told us before, but I'm happy for you!" Mom told me, kissing my cheek.

"And you. You'd better treat her right." Dad told Jacob sternly. Jacob pulled me close to his side.

"Of course."

"Or else." Dad threatened.

"Edward!" Bella warned him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Congratulations."


	26. Epilogue: Forever

**A/N the final chapter.**

* * *

><p>Much later that night, Jacob and I managed to get a moment to ourselves out on the balcony.<p>

"So, it looks like we're finally getting our happily ever after." Jacob said.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx it."

"Well, I had to say it."

"Hmm…" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed me back, leaning down to make it easier. We pulled away and rested our foreheads on each others.

"Promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"That we'll be together. Forever and always?"

"Forever and always."


End file.
